


Анальгезия

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пропущенная сцена из серии 1.03 "Большая игра".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Анальгезия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Analgesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447214) by [exbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex). 



> Фик был переведен на Зимнюю фэндомную битву 2013.  
> Беты перевода: KaterinaAvg и Mittas

В кабинете Майкрофта Джон сидит и пытается угадать, знает ли Шерлок. С одной стороны, Шерлок, скорее всего, не преминул бы драматично и громко высказать свое отвращение, вычислив, что Джона влечет к Майкрофту. С другой стороны, Шерлок непредсказуем, и, возможно, уже выдумал изощренный и странный способ использовать слабость Джона в своих интересах, планируя изобличить его в самый неподходящий и неловкий момент.

Джон сдерживает вздох и неловко ерзает на стуле. У чертова Майкрофта Холмса нет никакого права быть таким шикарным и сдержанным, даже когда его заметно мучает зубная боль. 

Его голос, несмотря на высокомерные и покровительственные нотки, возбуждает Джона, и он пытается скрыть это, положив ногу на ногу. "Дальше так дело не пойдет", – думает он. Что-то нужно срочно предпринять. Ему просто необходим секс или, на худой конец, пора начинать бегать по утрам. 

Джону нравятся члены. Джон не стыдится этого факта, но даже он не настолько безрассуден, чтобы пытаться подкатить к обладающему огромной властью брату своего соседа и дру… ну, кем бы там ни приходился ему Шерлок. 

А может, и настолько.

– Ты что-нибудь принимаешь от боли? – определенно, не лучшая его фраза, но что он вообще может сказать такого, что могло бы впечатлить человека, работающего британским правительством? 

Майкрофт отмахивается от вопроса.   
– Обезболивающие меня усыпляют. Итак... 

– Эндорфины, - перебивает Джон, хотя рациональная часть его мозга кричит и требует отступить, – утоляют боль. 

Некоторые люди были бы серьезно озадачены или попросили объясниться, или, по крайней мере, изумленно подняли брови. Майкрофт не делает ничего из вышеперечисленного, он лишь пристально смотрит на Джона. Их глаза встречаются. 

Джон медленно поднимается на ноги и подходит к Майкрофту, не прерывая зрительного контакта, даже когда опускается на колени. Кто-то другой в такой момент выказал бы хоть какую-то реакцию, но Майкрофт лишь опускает глаза вниз. Но, по крайней мере, взгляд из надменного становится заинтригованным. 

– Послушай, – говорит Джон, на которого вдруг накатывает волна смущения, и это просто смешно. Что бы ни стал после случившегося думать про него Майкрофт, вряд ли слова Джона хоть как-то повлияют на его мнение, – я вовсе не кидаюсь на всех подряд. 

– Это очевидно, – отзывается Майкрофт, ясно давая понять, что дальнейших объяснений не требуется. 

Левой рукой, которая и не думает дрожать, Джон медленно тянет вниз молнию на ширинке Майкрофта, а потом обеими руками высвобождает из трусов его напряженный член. Рот Джона наполняется слюной, когда он видит его: толстый и слегка изогнутый. Джон наклоняется вперед, чтобы взять член в рот, бесстыдно облизывает по всей длине и постанывает, прежде чем расслабить горло и вобрать его глубже. 

Тихие вздохи удовольствия Майкрофта придают Джону храбрости. Его руки ищут опору и находят гладкий стол из красного дерева. Джон хватается за край стола руками и начинает ритмично двигать головой, совершенно забыв про недавнее смущение. 

Джон слегка давится, когда Майкрофт кончает, но решительно проглатывает все. Холмсы не единственные люди, способные сохранять самообладание. Он пару раз облизывает обмягший член напоследок, затем отстраняется и ловко заправляет его обратно в брюки. И чуть морщится от боли в колене, когда поднимается на ноги. 

У Джона каменный стояк, но он абсолютно готов убраться к черту. Нужную ему информацию он уже получил, а злоупотреблять гостеприимством ему не хочется. Но Майкрофт притягивает его к себе, обхватив одной рукой за талию, а второй аккуратно вытирает ему рот платком. Потом, едва заметно ухмыльнувшись, он ловко расстегивает ширинку Джона и сжав его член сквозь тот же платок (шелковый, успевает отметить Джон), начинает ласкать его, сильно и резко двигая рукой.

Джон уже чувствует себя на грани, и когда Майкрофт мурлычет ему в ухо: "в следующий раз я разложу тебя на столе и поимею по полной программе", – он выгибается в накатившем оргазме, судорожно цепляясь за Майкрофта, который крепко держит его в руках. 

Майкрофт неторопливо и дотошно осматривает Джона, поправляет складки на брюках и смахивает соринки с пиджака, даже заново повязывает галстук, словно уничтожая какие-то следы, которые и так способен был бы разглядеть лишь один конкретный детектив-консультант. Проводив Джона до двери, Майкрофт на прощанье чуть улыбается ему. Джон думает, что видит в улыбке нежность и даже благодарность, но потом решает, что ему показалось.


End file.
